


Great Sunlight This Morning

by its_a_religion



Series: No Me Diga [2]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: FINALLY I DID THE THING, I love this ship wow, Its kinda dumb and cheesey but lets be real we all love that shit, Light Angst, M/M, Sonny cries, Tis is the sequel to sonny you're late but it can be read as a stand alone too I suppose, but not even really that much, takes place after the events of the show, theres lots of hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_religion/pseuds/its_a_religion
Summary: Usnavi finds out about Sonny and Pete and its cute.





	Great Sunlight This Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I haven't written in like forty-seven years I swear it's not because I don't want to its just being a human being is super hard and I have zero time in my life to do shit. I love you all though!

“Hey yo cuz! We fixed the grate!” Sonny half yelled when he saw his cousin. He was practically vibrating with excitement. He had found a way to immortalize Abuela and honor her memory. Usnavi looked over at his younger cousin and much to his chagrin he spotted one Graffiti Pete standing a few feet away.

“Yo, what’d I tell you about hangin’ out with this punk!” He said in response.

Sonny rolled his eyes and shook his head as he pointed out that “you have to commission an artist while his rate is still good.”

Pete decided that was his moment to step into the conversation. “It's the first work in my new series,” he said as he pulled down the grate and locked it in place. Abuela’s beautiful smiling face beamed out at the community practically lighting up the whole block. Usnavi stood silently as Pete’s anxiety started to grow. “He hates it,” he mumbled to Sonny.

Sonny waived him off and responded, “he’s forming an artistic opinion.”

A moment passed and then finally Usnavi spoke. “You did this last night?” He directed the question at Pete. His voice little more than a whisper.

Pete shrugged nonchalantly, “yeah.”

“There goes my flight.”

“What?!” Sonny’s voice said. He was in shock. There was no way Usnavi was staying. No possible way he would choose to stay in Washington Heights when he had the ability to fly to D.R. Out of nowhere Sonny is running away to tell everyone the good news. Pete bolting off in the other direction to do the same. Sonny runs to the salon first and the ladies all cry, then he heads to tell Abuela but stops dead in his tracks when he remembers. He falls to his knees in front of the apartment building and cries.

Ten minutes later, though it felt like hours to Sonny, Pete finds him. He lays a hand softly on Sonny’s back, rubbing in circles. “Hey, Sonshine you okay?”

Sonny shakes his head before launching himself into Pete’s grip. As per usual with Sonny, Pete has no idea why he is crying. He makes his best guess that it has something to do with the conversation he and Sonny had had only a few days earlier. “Sonny, babe, please talk to me.”

“A-Abuela,” Sonny stutters out, “sh-sh-she is g-gone.” Pete softens his grip a little bit and pulls back.

“I miss her too Sonny. We all miss her. The barrio will not be the same without her but remember Usnavi is staying and I am staying and Benny is staying and it is going to be okay.”

“She will never know about us” Sonny whispers sadly into Pete’s shoulder.

“Actually that’s not true.” A soft voice says from behind them. Sonny looks up from his boyfriend’s shoulder to see Usnavi staring down at the tangled pile of hug that is Sonny and Pete.

“What?” He questions, punctuating it with a sniffle.

“She knew. She was the one who told me.” Usnavi explains as if it's the most normal thing in the world. Pete shifts so he is facing Usnavi as well.

“How?” Sonny asks as he stands up, pulling Pete with him.

“I told her,” Pete says quietly. “I told her the day you were gonna tell Usnavi. After you went to work I was so worried about you and I didn't know where to turn and I need to turn to someone, so I went to Abuela. I found her feeding her birds and asked her if she was okay with, well, y’know, gay people.”

Sonny stared at his boyfriend in disbelief.

Pet continued, “she said it didn't matter who you love as long as the love is real. Then she looked at me and asked if it was about you, and I couldn't lie. I said yes and then she said something along the lines of ‘Usnavi owes me ten dollars’ before walking away.”

Usnavi’s face turned beet red at the mention of the bet.

“You bet on us cuz?” Sonny said in disbelief.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Usnavi replied sheepishly.

“So Abuela knew, and you knew, and I have been freaking out for no good reason,” Sonny said mostly to himself.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner babe,” Pete said. “So much happened in the last few days, I didn't know when the right time was.”

Sonny just smiled at his boyfriend, reaching a hand up and then pulling him down for a kiss. Pete smiled against Sonny’s lips, an action that meant I love you, and I need you, and I'll never leave you all at once.

“Gross you guys,” Usnavi said jokingly. He paused for a minute, his face contorting in thought, “wait, Sonny, when were you freaking out?”

Sonny looked down at his shoes debating on whether he should explain to his cousin what happened. Pete gave his arm a gentle and reassuring squeeze to give him confidence. “Well,” Sonny began, “remember a few days ago when Dani and Carla were talking about José and Julio?” Usnavi nodded his confirmation after a moment of thought. “Well, I walked in, on time for once, at the end of that conversation and the way you responded made you seem like you were anti-gay or something.” Sonny finished lamely.

Usnavi stared at his cousin in sad disbelief, “I was just surprised Julio would cheat. That's all. I felt bad for Yesenia. I am so sorry you heard it like that! Oh meirda!” Usnavi almost wailed launching himself into his cousin and gripping on for dear life. “Oh primo, I would never hate you for something like this! Lo Siento! I am so sorry! I should have said something! I shouldn't have blown you off when you asked to talk!”

“Navi, it's okay. Thank you for everything.” Sonny responded to his cousin's ramblings. “Thank you.”

Usnavi smiled at Sonny and then at Pete. “Welcome to the family punk,” he said with a laugh.

“Yeah whatever Usnavi,” Pete said jokingly back.

Usnavi but on his best serious face and said, “that’s mister De La Vega to you! I will not hesitate to pummel you.”

Pete laughed even harder, “you wish tiny!” The three stood laughing in the middle of the sidewalk. They poked fun at each other and laughed and talked until the sun began to go down. Usnavi invited Pete in for dinner and Sonny beamed. Finally, everything felt right. Abuela’s presence was felt throughout the Barrio and smiles were finally seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda hella sucks but I am a slut for kudos and comments so if you are willing to stoke my ego that'd be dope.


End file.
